U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,261 by McCance, Dec. 14, 1993 shows a track and ball with a corrugated cardboard claw scratching means. Applicants have purchased this device and other ball track devices. The pet owner has to participate in moving the ball before a cat will join in. When the cat is claw scratching, the ball remains motionless and therefore does not present the incentive of motion. These purchased devices are seldom used, unless a human forces the ball into play. The prior art does not teach on the use of a motivational means that would exhibit an irresistible incentive or attraction to an animal, whereby the animal would benefit from increased use of the device more often.